Sem medo de tentar
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: As vezes,coisas do passado podem retornar até nos...mas isso é bom ou ruim?
1. Duvidas e medos

-Caramba!Nunca tinha treinado tanto assim.

-Também...,não está acostumado a esse tipo de exercicio.

Fim do torneio XI.Kyo acabará de treinar com seu antigo rival Iori Yagame,agora que estavam mais"amigos"puderam finalmente viver em paz.Os dois guerreiros estavam num parque em no centro de Tokyo,nisso eles param de treinar e descançam de baixo de uma árvore,então Kyo inicia uma converça:

-Como tá a Leona?-Perguntou.-Soube que vocês tão juntos.

-É,ela está bem.Por que?

-Não...só pra saber mesmo.-Disse desfarçando seu olhar de tristeza.-Bém,já vou indo...até.

-Kyo.

-Sim?

-Eu não tenho mais esse problema,alias nunca tive mas...

-Mas...?-Kyo indagou estranhando o conportamento dele.

-Você se sente sozinho?

Ao fazer essa pergunta,Kyo começa a rir baixo,então Iori pergunta irritado:

-Do que está rindo idiota!?

-Puxa!Leona te mudou mesmo.-Responde deboxadamente.-Essas palavras vindo de um cara que sempre viveu sozinho,sem a ajuda de ninguem,e é mudado por uma garota,me perguntando se eu estou sozinho?Tó impressionado!

-Hum...acho que tem razão.-Disse concordando-Bem já que não vai me responder...até.

-O mesmo pra você.

Ao se asfastarem um do outro,Kyo começa a pensar que Iori estava certo,desde que Yuki se mudou para longe,pois eles tinahm terminado,Kyo virou uma pessoa fria e com poucos amigos,nem com o Shingo ele falava direito,e isso era uma coisa que atrapalhava a sua vida,e era como sé ele tivesse trocado de personalidade com o Iori.Kyo estava bem concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu uma pessoa o chamando, ele só percebeu quando sentiu uma mão tocando-o.

-Não tava me ouvindo não cara?

Era Shingo,justo a pessoa que ele estava pensando.

-Me desculpe eu tava meio que...

-Com os pensamentos"avoados"?-Disse interrompendo.

-È.

-Hei!Que tão agente ir naquele restaurante que nos costumavamos ir pra comer alguma coisa?

-Sim vamos.

Ao chegarem no restaurante,os dois sentam-se na mesa pedem o prato de anos atrais,arroz,camarão frito e sushi,enquanto esperavam o prato,os dois começam a converçar sobre o treinamento de cada um,sobre o grupo deles no torneio XI,Shingo fala que ainda está treinando com o pai do Kyo,ou sejá,só falam sobre lutas e treinamentos.Quando chega a comida,os dois começam a comer o mais depressa possivel,mas como vocês sabem comer depressa faz mal,e foi o que aconteceu com Shingo e Kyo, e ainda por cima engasgaram com a mesma coisa um pedaço de camarão.A garçonete saiu correndo indo pegar água para os dois,ao beberem conseguiram respirar de novo.Depois do susto os dois saem do restaurante rindo,pois isso tinha acontecido uma vez,mas Kyo parou de rir,por que ele se lembrou que Yuki estava junto com eles naquele momento.Shingo percebendo a tristeza de seu mestre toma folego dos risos e pergunta:

-Mestre,está tudo bem com você?

-Sim.-Disse ainda triste.-Vou embora Shingo,agente se vé porai,tchau.

-Bem...tchau.

Kyo começa a caminhar indo para casa,mas para chegar lá ele tem que passar por uma praia.Kyo decide ficar olhando o por do sol,ele senta na areia e observa o seu redor olhando também os casais andando pela praia,você já notou que quando você fica sozinho e triste todos a seu redor parecem felizes?Bem era assim que Kyo estava se sentido.Nisso uma mão encostou em seu ombro,Kyo demora a virar,pois sentiu que a mão que o tocava era de uma mulher,quando virou ele ficou surpreso ao vela.

-Y-Yuki!-Kyo espantou-se ao ver sua amada de novo.

-O que está fazendo aqui tão sozinho?Não deveria estar com seus amigos?

-Não.-Disse com aquele olhar de tristeza.-Parece que eu nasci pra ficar sozinho.

-Por que?

-Não sei,acho que e por causa...

-Dela?-disse interrompendo.

-È.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um momento e começaram a se olhar pensando no que iria acontecer em seguida ao percerber que seu rosto estava se aproximando do dela,Kyo se levanta e começa a falar,gaguejando:

-E-e-eu já v-v-vou indo...é eu já vou...tchau.

Yuki percebendo o que ia fazer se virou e foi embora sem dar tchau,e Kyo saiu andando bem depressa,seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.Ao chegar em casa se trancou no quarto tirou a roupa só ficando de calça jeans e deitou-se na cama pensando naquela cena lá na praia.

-Hum...-suspirou-"Como é que aquilo aconteceu?Num momento nos estavamos conversando e no outro quase nós beijamos...

Kyo ficou confuso com os seu sentimentos há tanto tempo ele não a via e tentou esqueçe-la a todo custo,mas vocês sabem que no coração se pode amar de novo,ou será que náo?Kyo estava com os pensamentos caoticos e pior:Ele não parava de pensar na Shizuro um estante se quer.Nesse momento a campainha toca,Kyo com muito esforço se levanta da cama para ir atende-la,ao abrir Kyo recebe k'agora que eram amigos também.

-Que surpresa te ver de novo.-Disse dando um meio sorriso.-Entra ai.

-Não,só vim mesmo para dizer um olá.-Responde quardando seus oculos.-Sé ta bem Kyo?Tá meio abatido...

-Não é nada,só ums problemas pessoais.-Kyo diz disfarçando a tristeza.Mas k' conhecendo bem Kyo resolve insistir.

-Eu sei que é pessoal,mas quem sabé se eu não posso ajudar?

-Tá.Entra ai que eu vote contar o que aconteceu.

Então os dois se sentam no sofá e Kyo começa a contar o ocorrido.Quando Kyo termina de contar o que aconteceu,o silêncio toma conta do lugar,Kyo estranha a quietude de k',até que o mesmo vira para Kyo e fala dando um meio sorriso:

-Seu medroso.

-O QUÉ!?-Kyo grita.

-Kyo você não percebeu ainda?

-O que eu deveria perceber?...É por que você me chamou de medroso?-Ele pergunta.

-Por um motivo só:Você tem medo de se envolver com ela de novo,porque tem medo de que aconteça alguma coisa com ela.-k'responde.-Estou certo ou errado?

-Eu só quero protege-la!

-Então fique do lado dela.

Kyo ficou quieto não se ouvia nenhum som da boca dele,até que ele se levanta vai em direção a porta à abre e fala para k':

-k' será que você poderia ir embora por favor?-Ele pergunta ao outro guerreiro de fogo.-Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho se você nâo se importar.

-Tudo bem.-Ele levanta e vai em direção a porta.-Mas te digo uma coisa:Sé e isso que você quer,você esta sendo um covarde.

Kyo fecha porta na cara de K' que vai andando calmamente.Kyo e percebendo que ja era tarde ele sobe para o seu quarto toma um banho,escova os dentes e deita na cama pensando o que acontecer amanhã.

Continua...


	2. Um antigo amor e um novo ataque

(No primeiro capitulo,Kyo estava com duvidas sobre seus sentimentos a respeito da Yuki que até então tinha voltado,então em sua casa,k'faz uma visita a Kyo que pela insistencia de k'acaba contando o que estava acontecendo.K'chama Kyo de medroso e diz que ele esta com medo de se relacionar com ela de novo porque tem medo de que não consiga protejer seu grande amor.Kyo se levanta e pede para que K'vá embora,e quando K'sai Kyo fecha a porta faz suas coisas e vai dormir imaginando como será o dia seguinte.)

-Uaaaaaa...-Kyo acaba de acordar não tão bem por que ele não parava de pensar no dia de ontem,ao sé levantar ele vai para o banheiro começar a sua rotina,tomar banho,escovar os dentes,arrumar o cabelo e colocar uma roupa.

Indo direto para a cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã,kyo ainda sonolento da uma topada na mesa que estava na sua frente.

-Mas que filho da...aaahhhh!!-Kyo tenta sé acalmar.-Que merda!!

Nesse momento a canpainha toca,ainda com pouco de raiva Kyo vai até a porta,ao atemde-la,ele diz arrogantemente.

-O QUE VO...cê...quer...?-Kyo para de gritar ao vela parada na sua frente,nem preciso falar quem é ou preciso?Bém,era ela a mulher na qual Kyo não parava de pensar.

-M-me descul...pe e-eu nã...-Kyo toma folêgo para falar com a Yuki.-Não sabia que era você.

-Tà,mas porque você estava tâo irritado assim?

Kyo fica vermelho de vergonha igual a ontem,Yuki estranha o comportamento de Kyo em relação a ela.

-Bém e que...uh...é...-Kyo patinava em suas palavras,até que as consegue pronuncia-las.-Bati com a perna na mesa.

Ele ficou de cabeça baixa morrendo ainda mais de vergonha pensando assim:"Droga,ela vai me achar um idiota,eu podia inventar alguma coisa,mas não.Tive de falar a verdade."Kyo se supriendeu com a Yuki sorrindo pra ele,então ela diz:

-Só por isso?-Diz com um sorriso.-Não precisa ter vergonha nenhuma nisso,afinal quem nunca bateu em alguma coisa?

Kyo meio encabulado fala:

-É...fazer o que?-Ele responde.Dai ele pensa.-"Que estranho,geralmente ela iria me chamar de alguma coisa,mas não."

Nisso os dois começam a rir,esse momento foi relaxante para ambos,Shizuro derrepente para de rir e meio emcabulada pergunta a Kyo:

-...Kyo?

-Hã...sim.-Kyo parau de rir quando ela o chamou.

-Eu vim aqui para saber se...bem...você e eu...-Yuki tropeça mais nas palavras mais do que Kyo.

-Você e eu?-Ele indaga.

-Fossemos ao...

-Ao...-Kyo inciste.

-Parque.-A garota finaliza.

Yuki podia esperar um nâo de Kyo,até por que o tempo voa,mas pela incistencia dele deu para perceber que não.Bem,o rapaz nem pensa duas vezes pega suas coisas(carteira,chave,celular),fecha a sua porta e sai com ela em seu lado.Enguanto não chegavam no parque os dois iam converçando sobre o que fizeram esses ultimos anos,mal conversando chegaram na praia onde mais que imediatamente os dois lembraram daquela cena,ficaram quietos por um momento,até que Yuki parà pra adimirar o sol naquela manhã de verão,estava calma lá,pois não havia muita gente.Kyo então parou junto com ela e começa a iniciar uma converça:

-O dia tá lindo não tá?

-É,realmente.

-Kyo...

-Sim?

-Lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

-Lembro como se fosse ontem...

-"FLASHBACK"-

No trem...

-"OH DROGA!!"-Kyo pensava.-"Tirei 4,0 na prova de geometria.Minha mãe vai arrancar meu coro."

-Com licença...

-Hã...?

-Esse lugar está ocupado?-A garota pergunta.

-Não,não,pode sentar.

Os dois ficam calados por um momento até que a garota pergunta:

-Você e o aluno novo,não é?

-Sim,por que?-Disse friamente.

-Não nada.-Dai ela pensa:-"Esse cara deve ser frio que nem gelo e ainda por cima é arrogante."

Kyo olhando para o rosto dela percebeu a gafe que cometeu,então resolve se redimir.

-Me desculpe não quis ser arrogante...meu nome é...

-Kyo Kusanagi o professor falou seu nome na sala de aula que aproposito você nem prestou atenção na aula e dormiu.

Kyo ficou vermelho de vergonha e de raiva,ele percebeu tambem que achou uma pessoa mais arrogante que ele.Dai ele diz:

-Tá,eu sei,mas eu sou um lutador e me canso facil.

-Você é um lutador!?-Pergunta surpresa.

-Sim e dos bons.

Chegou a hora dela de sair do trem,mas ela vira para Kyo que lhe diz:

-Meu nome é Yuki.-Ela diz.-E se você não percebeu estudo na sua sala.

-"FIM DO FLASHBACK"-

Ambos riem daquele dia em quetão,dai Kyo chama Yuki para eles fiquem sentados na areia para ver o mar,ela com um pouco de dificuldade chega perto de kyo,mas acaba tropeçando e caindo em cima dele fazendo cair no chão e em cima dele.

Os dois se olham sem dizer uma palavra,eles não desviavam o olhar,Yuki estava prestes a se levantar quando Kyo põe sua mão em seu rosto sentido aquela pele macia,parecia ser feita de setim,derrepente ela encosta sua mão nos cabelos do rapaz,descendo sobre seu rosto,passando pelo seu ombro e chegando em seus braços fortes.Para Kyo era como se fosse um sonho,mas sonho nenhum poderia dar tamanha realidade,os curiosos que passavam param para ver o casal que estava no chão,os dois pareciam não se importar com eles,estavam muitos ligados um no outro.Seus rostos começam a se aproximar lentamente seus olhos começam a se fechar,seus labios estão bem proximos,todos aguardavam o tão esperado beijo,mas no momento em que Kyo ia beija-la,ele rola para o lado com a Yuki,por que uma onda de energia quase havia os assertados.As pessoas que estavam ali correram de medo,uma forte poeira se levantou e nela uma pessoa estava indo na direção do casal que já estavam de pé,Kyo tentava ver quem era,mas a poeira estava muito densa,só quando a poeira baixo Kyo podia ver quem era,ele teve uma grande surpresa.

-Você de novo!?

-Olá Kyo.-O rapaz misterioso o comprimenta.-Quanto tempo não?

-É?Eu não acho.

Esse era Adelhaid Bersten o filho de Rugal no qual Kyo pensou que havia aniquilado.

-O que veio fazer aqui?-Kyo não esperava uma resposta diferente.

-Eu vim terminar o que meu pai começou,e é acabar com você!!-Ele aponta o dedo para Kyo.

-Tudo bém!-Kyo vira para Yuki e lhe diz:-Eu preciso que se proteja,a briga pode ser feia.

-Tá...Kyo?

-O...-Antes que Kyo pudesse terminar a frase Yuki o beija de forma inesperada.

-Boa sorte.

-Obrigado.

Ela sai de perto dele,nisso Adelhaid começa a rir daquela cena,e depois fala:

-Que lindo.-Disse arrogantemente.-O heroi e a donzela em perigo,a unica diferença e que o heroi vai morrer.

-Não conte com isso!

Uma nova batalha ira se iniciar,pode resultar em morte ou não.

continua...


	3. Uma vitoria em nome do amor

(No capitulo passado Kyo ia ao parque com a Yuki,mas no meio do caminho ela resolve parar na praia.Kyo vai para a areia e a chama para ir junto,mas a garota tropeça e os dois acabam caindo no chão,ali ia acontecer uma cena de amor se não fosse Adelhaid dando um golpe que acabara com aquele momento.Kyo consegue salvar os dois a tempo,Adelhaid desafia Kyo para um combate de vida ou morte que pode acabar em morte.Ela da um beijo de boa sorte em Kyo,Adelheid deboxa dizendo que ira matar Kyo,mas Kyo não vai deixar barato,e a batalha tem inicio.)

Os dois inimigos sé encaram esperando o primeiro movimento ser iniciado,respiração controlada,nervosismo a flor da pele,olhos atentos a um movimento,silêncio.Kyo faz o primeiro movimento,correndo em direção a Adelhaid que só está observando.'Vai ser moleza."Kyo pensava,ele chega perto de Adelhaid esperando conseguir dar o primeiro soco,mas infelizmente para Kyo isso não é possivel,pois Adelhaid além de desviar do soco de Kyo,acaba por agarra-lo por tras.Kyo acaba imobilizado por seu inimigo,que logo sussura em seu ouvido:

-(Seu insignificante,como pretende protege-lá sé mal consegue proteger-sé?Bem...não me importa o que vou fazer com você,mas com ela).

-Como assim!?

-(Eu vou leva-lá comigo e vou fazer muitas coisa com ela que logo-logo ela ira esquecer-ló).

Kyo ao escutar isso fica fervendo de raiva e faz uma coisa na qual nem ele sabia que poderia fazer isso.Seu corpo começou a flamejar com uma intencidade fazendo com que Adelhaid sé queimar todo,até sua roupa pegou fogo,mas logo apagou.Kyo vira-sé para seu inimigo ainda morrendo de raiva,Adelhaid sente o mesmo por Kyo que sai correndo em sua direção desferindo varios socos e chutes,mas não acreditou,pois Kyo estava desviando de todos eles sem nenhum esforço.Kyo o agarra pelo pé e o joga no chão com uma força descomunal,Adelhaid mesmo ferido sé levanta para lutar com Kyo,o mesmo diz:

-Você já era!-Kyo prepara-sé para dar seu golpe mais poderoso.-gaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH,iAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Kyo acerta em cheio suas rajadas flamejantes em Adelhaid,que cai no chão inconciente,Kyo vai indo em sua direção,ele para na frente de seu inimigo e fala:

-Você não deveria brincar com os sentimentos dos outros falando essas coisas.-Kyo se posiçiona.-Agora vai pagar por isso.

Kyo esta prestes a acabar com a vida de Adelhaid,em sua visão ele via Rugal,pois ainda estava tomado pela raiva.Kyo esta pronto,só se ouvia o som de suas chamas e domar,Kyo posiciona-sé e grita:

-gaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH,ia...-Kyo para,pois alguém o impidiu o abraçando por trás.

-'snif'...-Era Yuki que chorava.-Por favor Kyo...'snif',não faça isso!!

-Mas...por que?-O rapaz pergunta surpreso.

-Você não era assim,nem é,nunca matou ninguem,nem por vingança,nem por raiva!

-Mas ele disse coisas sobre você que me fez ficar assim,por isso eu...

-Não me interessa sobre o que ele falou eu não me importo!-Ela o vira de frente para ela o abraça,chora e diz:

-Por...favor,'snif',não o mate,se não ,acabara igual a ele.Por favor.

A furia de Kyo havia passado,ele a abraça forte,Yuki percebe que uma lagrima cai sobre seu rosto,era Kyo que estava chorando muito arrependido do que fez,então fala para ela:

-Eu sinto muito fazer você passar por isso,não gosto de ver ninguem sofrer por...mi-nha...

Yuki o beija,mas não era um beijo qualquer,era caloroso,carinhoso e confortante.Era como se tudo aquilo de horrivel que aconteceu fosse embora.Yuki para de beija-lo para lhe dizer:

-Eu sei que não gosta de fazer ninguem sofrer,mas eu estou do seu lado e sempre vou estar...sempre.

Naquele momento Kyo se sentiu mais feliz do que nunca ao lado de sua amada que a beija de uma forma muito mais amorosa.Adelhaid recobra a conciência e vé Kyo distraido,ele corre em sua direção concentrando toda sua energia em sua mão ele estava prestes a matar Kyo se não fosse um grande amigo do Kyo que o salvou com um golpe inspirado em seu mestre.

-Bakeee,Bourigaaa.

Kyo olha para trás e vé seu amigo Shingo na posição de seu golpe,a mão direitra em seu ombro esquerdo e o outro braço reto do lado de seu corpo.Kyo olha para o lado e vé Adelhaid no chão de bruços e inconciente,ele se surpriende com a força de Shingo que o comprimenta dizendo:

-Bom trabalho!-Shingo fica meio sem graça,mas depois fica surpreso junto com Kyo e Yuki,pois viram uma nave sobrevoando a praia,a porta sé abre e a pessoa a aparecer era Rose a irmã de Adelhaid.Ela era Loira com cabelo ondulado atrás,usava um vestido preto com detalhes vermelhos e um quarda-Chuva que só era usado como emfeite,tinha um rosto angelical,mas tinha uma personalidade má.Os soldados que desceram da nave foram em direção a Adelhaid para pega-lo,A nave levanta vôo ninguem diz nada,curiosamente Rose olha para Shingo os dois ficam se encarando por uns instantes,ate que um soldado vem e pergunta se eles já podem ir,ela faz um sinal de sim com a cabeça eles partem,mas ela enquanto se afasta não tirava os olhos de Shingo,e ele idem.Nesse momento Kyo e Yuki se aproximam de Shingo e Kyo o chama.

-Shingo?Shingo...-Sem sucesso Yuki o chama do seu jeito.

-SHINGO!!

Shingo da um pulo caindo logo em seguida de costas,ele se levanta rapido e pergunta para os dois:

-O que foi?

-Por que você estava tão quieto olhando para o horizonte?-Kyo perguntava ao amigo.

-Haaa...por nada!Só para ter certeza de que eles foram embora!-Ele disfarça.-Mas,vocês estão bem?

-Sim,muito obrigado por ter nos salvado-A garota agradece Shingo.

-Não precisava me agradecer,e também ele não podia estragar o momento de vocês dois.

O casal fica sem graça na frente de shingo chegando a ficarem vermelhos.Kyo então o pergunta:

-A quanto tempo você estava nos vigiando?

-Quando vocês estavam deitados um em cima do outro na areia.-Shingo não deixa de notar,mas reparou que os dois tinham ficado mais vermelhos ainda então finalizou com um sorriso:

-Bém,acho que vou me mandando.Cuidem-se-Diz Shingo se afastando do casal.

-Shingo...!-Kyo o chama.

-O que?

-Muito obrigado.

O rapaz se afasta muito feliz por ser reconhecido pelo seu idolo e mestre.O casal vai andando de volta para a casa de Kyo,Chegando em sua porta Kyo para olha para sua amada fala:

-Eu estou em casa sozinho.-Derrepente uma frase escapa.-Quer entrar?

Kyo ficou pensando:"Que mancada!será que ela vai entrar?OU não?Pra que qui eu fiz essa pergunta?Imbecil!".

-Adoraria.

Kyo ficou aliviado e feliz por ter alguem para lhe fazer compaina.A casa de Kyo era bem arrumada,mas seu quarto era um pouco bagunçado.Kyo vai para a cozinha preparar al go para os dois beberem,estava um silêncio incomodo para os dois,Kyo so ficou parado pensando como encararia ela,derrepente ele começa a caminhar indo em direção ao sofá da sala aonde Yuki estava sentada,Kyo senta no lado dela,Yuki olha pro lado,mas não diz nada,mais silêncio,até que os dois Falam juntos:

-Eu te amo!-Ao dizerem isso os seus rostos estavam proximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro,seus rostos se aproximam,sai o beijo mais importante para ambos.kyo inclina-se para trás Yuki só o acompanha,Kyo para de beija-la e lhe fala:

-Aqui é muito pequeno.-E pergunta:-Posso te levar para o meu quarto?

-Sim.

Sem muita incistencia de Yuki,Kyo a carrega em seu braços e a leva para o seu quarto.Ele abre a porta e a poe com calma em cima da cama e depois deita ao seu lado.Yuki sobe em cima dele beijando sua testa,descendo sobre seu rosto e parando em sua boca,Kyo acaricia o rosto dela e sente o cabelo de seu amor,macio e cheiroso,Ela o beija pelo pescoço deixando-o arrepiado,os dois se abraçam e se beijam com muito amor e carinho,foi um momento magico para os dois.Depois Kyo deita a seu lado e fala:

-Me desculpe.

-Pelo que?

-Por ter que te afastar de ...m...-Yuki o beija carinhosamente parando lentamente e dizendo em seguida:

-Não precisa se desculpar,eu sei que você só fez isso para me proteger.

-É,mas..eu fiquei com medo de não conseguir te proteger.

-Eu já te disse que estou com você pro que der e vier.-Disse abraçando-o.-É como eu disse estarei do teu lado...sempre.

-Yuki,sabe aquela luta que eu tive com o Adelhaid?-Ele a pergunta.

-Sim.

-Eu dediquei aquela vitoria em nome do nosso amor.

Os dois se beijam longamente,Yuki dorme depois de um tempo,pois sabia que seu amado poderia protege-lá,Kyo dorme em seguida sabendo que poderia contar com seus amigos e com seu grande amor.

FIM.


End file.
